


Bad Boy, Sexy Boy

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shawn is your BFF, until he's more...





	Bad Boy, Sexy Boy

\- “He’s not my boy toy...”  
\- Rolling your eyes becomes a habit  
\- You use the same line every time people think you and Shawn are together  
\- “He’s just... a sexy boy...”  
\- God, you hate that line.  
\- Still, you do as the staffers ask  
\- You sell the line  
\- You smirk when he kisses your cheek  
\- You play innocent  
\- Shawn loves hanging out with you  
\- He’s your best friend  
\- He makes you smile  
\- Even when matches go wrong  
\- For either of you  
\- He’s smart-mouthed  
\- Funny  
\- You love his dry wit  
\- It’s easy to be around him  
\- Until something changes  
\- Triple H makes more excuses to leave the room  
\- Chyna just smirks when you ask why  
\- Then Shawn asks you out  
\- “I... maybe want to be more than best friends.... with you...”  
\- He’s usually so confident you can’t help but love him for stuttering a little  
\- For being nervous  
\- “It’s... fine... if you say no...”  
\- “SAY YES!”  
\- Triple H calls into the room and you laugh  
\- You kiss him softly  
\- Squealing when he picks you up and laughing  
\- “Yeah Shawn, I’ll be your girl...”  
\- “So I am your boy...”  
\- “You’re just my sexy boy....”  
\- Shawn laughs and kisses you happily  
\- You laugh  
\- “We should tell Hunt before he explodes...”  
\- Triple H laughs loudly when you admit you said yes  
\- “Welcome to the insanity...”  
\- Chyna is smirking even as she throws an arm around your shoulders  
\- “One of us now aren’tcha...”


End file.
